Liquid crystal display apparatuses, which have the advantage of being thin and consuming little power, have in recent years been widely used in information apparatuses such as notebook personal computers, mobile telephones, and electronic organizers, or camcorders with a liquid crystal monitor, and the like. The definition and screen size of liquid crystal display apparatuses have been significantly increased, and at present, most of the television sets are liquid crystal televisions.
Among other applications of liquid crystal display apparatuses is digital signage (electronic billboards). As a new form of digital signage, a style has been proposed in which a flexible liquid crystal display apparatus (liquid crystal panel) is wrapped around a circular column. FIG. 13 shows such a digital signage style. As shown in FIG. 13, a liquid crystal panel 900 is attached to a circular column 1 with the panel curved. In that state, the display surface of the liquid crystal panel 900 is a curved surface having a great curvature, and therefore, the display can be appropriately viewed from various directions. A liquid crystal display apparatus that can perform displaying with the apparatus curved is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.